A last Goodbye
by hazle8
Summary: EIn mögliches Ende des Mangas, ich habs mir ausgedacht, bevor das 108 Kapitel erschien.


A last Goodbye?

Nach 3 harten Monaten mal wieder eine OS von mir. Diesmal ist sie sehr kurz geraten, aber da ich Ferien habe werde ich zusehen, dass ich noch andere FFs hoch lade. In diesem OS habe ich versucht das wohl traurigste Ende von FMA (dem Manga) zu schreiben, ich hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem und jeder von euch reißt mir mit einem Review schön den Kopf runter 3.

Mein allerliebster Ed,

es sind jetzt fast 6 Monate her seit ES passiert ist. Seit dem sie die Schäden am Hauptquartier behoben haben geht alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Ganz so als wäre nie etwas passiert, traurig nicht wahr?

Ich habe neben Mrs. Breadly gestanden als sie Wrath geborgen haben, sie tut mir Leid...die arme Frau hat sowohl ihren Mann als auch ihren Sohn verloren. Egal wie böse die beiden waren, sie konnte niemals etwas dafür, sie hatte keine Ahnung was ihr Mann für Gräueltaten begangen hat. Der Tod von Breadly hat das ganze Land erschüttert, die meisten Bürger waren entsetzt, dass ihr großartiger Führer Opfer eines grausamen Mordes wurde. Ganz so sah es nämlich aus, und das ganze Land macht Roy Mustang unseren Oberst dafür verantwortlich.

Wir alle wissen, dass er ihn nicht ermordet hat, Scar hat mir die ganze Wahrheit erzählt.

Er hat Breadly getötet genau wie meine Eltern...weißt du er ist kein schlechter Mensch, nur ein Mann der von Trauer und Verzweiflung geleitet wurde. Ich habe ihm verziehen. Auch wenn Verzeihen nicht gleich Vergessen heißt.

Auch Ling hat nicht vergessen, nachdem er von Greed befreit wurde hat er sich zurückgezogen. Er ist nachdenklich geworden, er ist nicht mehr der fröhliche Mensch der er einst einmal war. Ranfan versucht ihn aufzuheitern, selbstverständlich ihn weiterhin zu beschützen, auch wenn er keinen Schutz mehr von ihr braucht. Als Kaiser von Ostxing hat er jetzt eine eigne große Leibgarde. Er und Mei – chan haben sich auf eine Teilung Xings geeinigt als ihr Vater, der frühere Kaiser starb. Beide sollten Regieren, da beide eine Möglichkeit Unsterblich zu werden in ihr Land brachten. Auch haben beide beschlossen mit der alten Tradition zu brechen, Ling wird sich nur eine Frau zur Gattin nehmen und das erst geborene Kind wird den Thron übernehmen.

Mei hat mir vor ihrer Abreise gesagt, dass sie nicht vorhat zu heiraten, Als Verlust sitzt bei ihr einfach zu tief. Sie war bei seiner Beerdigung dabei, nun eigentlich war es nur das versenken einer leeren Kiste, die man als Sarg von Alphonse Elric bezeichnet hat. Al ist neben Trisha beerdigt, zur Linken Seite. Auf seinem Grab neben den Wiesen Blumen die ich immer bringe liegt der Helm seiner Rüstung. Ich habe gestern auch noch ein Foto von eurer Familie dazu gestellt.

Al wäre, denke ich glücklich gewesen, wenn er bei seiner Familie ruhen darf. Zwar hat Olivia darauf bestanden ihn au dem Militärfriedhof zu beerdigen, aber ich habe es zusammen mit Riza durchgesetzt, dass sowohl er als auch euer Vater hier her überführt werden, da wo sie hingehören. Resembool.

Wo wir doch gerade bei Olivia waren, sie ist neuer Generalfeldmarschall. Also eigentlich Generalfeldmarschallin. Armstrong, also Alex – Louis ist sehr stolz auf sie, bei ihrer Ernennung ist er in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ich weiß nicht ob das nur Freudentränen waren. Ich erinnere mich an den Moment als Sig Curtis zusammenbrach, Izumis Leiche in den Armen wiegend.

Es war anstößig einen solchen Bären von einem Mann weinen zu sehen, zwar sind wir es von Alex gewohnt, dass er auch mal die eine oder andere Träne verdrückt, aber das war wirklich ein Schock.

Izumi ist in Dublith zur letzten Ruhe gebettet worden, wenn ich Geschäftlich in Rush Vally bin besuche ich Sig und Mason manchmal, natürlich bringe ich Izumi auch immer Blumen. Einer muss ihr ja schließlich dafür danken, dass sie an Al und dich so viel Zeit verschwendet hat.

Letzte Woche hat Sheska mir geschrieben, ich wusste das es so kommen würde...seit Mustangs Tod war Riza einfach nicht mehr die selbe. Du weißt was ich meine, sie war immer die starke und dann, ja dann hat man sie letzten Sonntag gefunden, vor Roys Grab. Riza hat sich erschossen.

Das ist so furchtbar, sie hat Roy so sehr geliebt, dass sie es ohne ihn einfach nicht mehr auf dieser Welt ausgehalten hat. Und dabei sah bei unserem letzten Treffen alles so aus als würde sie langsam damit zurecht kommen dass er tot ist. Wahrscheinlich haben sich alle in ihr getäuscht, ich denke mal...weil sie keiner richtig gekannt hat...außer Roy.

Alle waren traurig deswegen, viele haben Riza gemocht, klar auch wenn es kaum einer gezeigt hat. Sie liegt jetzt neben Roy und Hughes, Roy in der Mitte...Glacier und Sheska kümmern sich um die Gräber ich bin hier schon echt genug beschäftigt oder? Findest du nicht?

Also ich denke, dass ich hier echt genug zu tun hab mit ganzen 6 Gräbern. Oma und ich müssen schon immer zusammen zum Friedhof gehen um die Blumen hoch zu bringen. Aber es macht mir nichts aus, ich bin gerne hier, es ist so schön ruhig, man kann wirklich gut nachdenken.

Neulich als ich bei euch war habe ich tatsächlich gedacht vor deinem Grab stehen Roy und Riza...es war gruselig und dabei war es heller Tag, es hatte zwar ein Gewitter aber, nein das ist Blödsinn es gibt keine Geister oder Ed?

Oder bist du auch ein Geist und stehst im Moment gerade neben mir und schaust neugierig über meine Schulter? Wenn du mich überhaupt siehst dann hoffe ich dass dir die Blumen gefallen die ich heute zu dir und Al gebracht habe gefallen. Roter Mohn den magst du doch am liebsten...

Ach ich könnte jetzt schon wieder Anfangen zu weinen, ich vermisse euch alle so schrecklich. Ich habe jetzt nur noch Oma, sie ist lieb zu mir, aber auch sie ist traurig. Natürlich es ist ja fast so als hätte sie zwei Enkel verloren.

Ich weiß gar nicht wieso ich dir das alles schreibe, eigentlich ist das ja ein Abschiedsbrief...ich muss endlich wieder zurück in mein altes Leben finden, auch wenn es nicht mehr existiert. Vielleicht lerne ich irgendwann wieder neue Freunde kennen. Das Leben muss weiter gehen, dass hat doch mein Dad immer gesagt als wir noch Kinder waren, erinnerst du dich?

Für mich seid ihr alle große Helden, alle 5 und Riza, also ihr 6 ihr seid die Menschen die ich am meisten verehre, merk dir das gefälligst Edward Elric! Wenn du, wo immer du jetzt auch bist, die anderen triffst bitte sag ihnen schöne grüße von mir. Sag ihnen wie sehr ich sie alle vermisse. Und wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Hoffentlich bist du glücklich wo du jetzt bist.

In Liebe, deine Winry Rockbell


End file.
